Goodbye Forever
by Freakgonewild
Summary: To one wrong move Freddie makes, Sam's Gone Forever...Two-Shot Set in IQuit ICarly. Finished! Thanx to all the reviewers and readers of this and all my other sories thanx!
1. Chapter 1

Freddie's POV.

I've never felt so angry at myself. Ever. Until now at least.

I'm in my bathroom , fixing my tie. Somehow it wont get right. I give up its too much. I go to grab my black jacket as I do I see what is my refection. My cheeks have days old tear stains and my hair… a mess. I'm a mess. Its hard…I can still smell the perfume she was wearing that day….

_Flashback_

_( To when in iQuit ICarly, Sam and Carly have just wrapped the rope around each other)_

Carly and Sam were safely wrapped in the rope oh saviour Spencer brought. As they are being peeled up Spencer calls to me, urgency in his voice.

"Freddie grab Sam, I've got Carly.

"Yep" I respond to him half bored. Wait!!! Carly or….Sam could be at risk at falling here and I'm bored….Stay ALERT!

As the girls reach the window, Spencer and I ra to them, but as we did the rope snapped. My actions were what came to mind.

' _Got to Save Carly'_

I grabbed Carly , but then noticed. So did Spencer. Wait!!!!

_Sam!!!!!_

**Sorry…..i haven't my Zoey 101 fanfiction done.**

**Writer block.**

**This is a two-shot.**

**Its about Freddie big mistake.**

**I wonder while watch this episode….what if Freddie didn't grab Sam but Carly.**

**I though about how Freddie looks out for Sam but if he doesn't…who will??**

**Review plz!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Realisation only after tragedy

Freddie POV

_Sam!!_

Then I heard a scream. She fell but landed on the platform, she slid but managed to get balance on the side bar. When she stood up I heard a 'Snapping sound'. The unexpected weight from her fall made the other side of the platform break away. That's when she fell…14 Storeys down.

My heart the stopped, my breathing became uneasy, the world froze…everything from there on seemed in slow motion, and it got really warm inside. I ran. Trying my hardest to run before she hit the ground. I could hear her scream loudly as she fell. I ran down the stair, not as fast as I wanted to though. I fell on the last flight of stairs, but there was no pain. A kind elderly women asked me 'If I was ok dearie?' but she was wasting time. I had to get outside. I ignored Lewbert's screams as I ran through the lobby. As I exited the building, I turned to my left, running round the side. That's when I saw her lying there, as if she was in a deep sleep. I walked over to her and suddenly everything was blurry, my head became light and the world was spinning. I knelt down and gently grabbed her wrist, looking for a pulse.

Nothing.

Nothing!

Nothing, her hand was cold but…

Nooo…

My meat loving, tough, beautiful ,fun-loving Sam was gone…

And its all my fault…

No one will ever say to me 'You didn't make this happen' because I did.

The one thought ran through my head as Spencer ,Carly , Fleck and Dave ran over.

'_Freddie grab Sam, I've got Carly!'_

_**Flashback end **_

'_Knock, Knock'_

As the door opens my mom appears

"Freddie time to go, sweetheart"

I looked once more at my fresh tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes then walked out to join my mother.

At the graveyard, the priest held up his hand to silence everyone. He glanced at her coffin then spoke.

"We are gathered here to mourn for the loss of Samantha 'Jane' Puckett…

I couldn't listen anymore. I looked around to see who was properly here. I turned to see Carly and Spencer, he were crying, more than Carly though. Beside them was Melanie and her Mom, Melanie looked worse than me, Carly and Spencer put together. Beside Melanie was Fleck and Dave, In matching suits. Lewbert was beside them. Lewbert? Beside him was Gibby and…Nevel??? Ms Briggs and Principal Franklin were also here. Half the school was here to. I look to the coffin once more and see that their placing it in the ground. I then realised something, I didn't really love Carly. I loved…Sam. I feel like such an idiot, also I was thinking back to when I hurt her the most even if she didn't admit it.

_Flashback _

_Sam and I were in the Shay kitchen. I was on my laptop and Sam was staring at a metre long salami stick that Carly told her 'to not eat unless no meat for a week'. I was looking up necklaces on my laptop since next week was valentines day and I had a chance to'WOO' Carly Shay once more. While Sam got up to get a drink or something she spotted the webpage I was on._

"_Hey, Freddork you getting a certain blonde headed friend a necklace….i like the colour blue??" she looked at me hopeful bating her eyelashes at me, I brushed it off as a joke._

"_I don't think your good enough for a necklace any way who'd waste there money and time on you!?" I spat back._

_She looked hurt and I could see tears forming in her eyes. Oh she's not going to fool me by tricking me into buying her a necklace and proclaiming I'm a dork…again._

"_Oh Ok you buying it for Carly?" she asked. Funny she looks disappointed, nah she couldn't be she hates me._

"_No duh!!! I love her and soon she will love me!" I shot back at her again._

"_You still have hopes up for her huh?" she asked me. Eh… What's with Sam today?_

"_Yes. She's the perfect girl for me, she's smart unlike you, she's sweet unlike your vicious attitude, she girly and definitely beautiful best looking girl ever!"_

"_So you like comparing us don't cha! Hey am I girly or beautiful? You didn't compare us on that one?" There she goes with hopeful eyes again. _

"_Well you act like a girl like once every year or two and your pretty but not as beautiful as Carly"_

"_Oh Ok, so would you ever date any other girl and give up on Carly?!?!" she half whispered/growled at me._

"_Well the only other girl I really know is you and I would never date you, Sam remember I hate you!"_

_She said nothing. She grabbed the salami and hit me._

_Then she ran out the door but not before shouting._

"_I hate you so much dork!" Gosh why did she hit me so hard, uh I will never get Sam Puckett._

_Flashback end._

God I was so stupid back then, I still am now.

I stared up at the gravestones looking at the date they died.

Well…

I have one last word to say to my 'Sam'

' _I love you, you meat loving cyco_!' I think as they set it a couple of feet below us.

As a tear rolled down my cheek I swear I could hear a faint.

'_I love you too,dork'_ whisper in the wind.

**Well Amigos that's the story be sure to Review and Pm me. **

**My next One shot –maybe Two shot will be premiering soon.**

**Its already wrote up. Its called 'Nothing beats Ham' if any readers or reviews want to guess what its about….so…. guess guess guess.**

**By the way you can guess if it's a horror, humor, romance adventure anything!!!!**

**Review…..**

**P.S Sorry for the really long wait!!!!!**


End file.
